Since the introduction of the economy, two-liter soft drink bottles, there has been a problem in grasping the bottle and pouring its contents into a cup. This problem exists primarily because the bottles have a diameter that makes the bottle difficult to grasp with one hand. The plastic material used in manufacturing the bottles also compounds the grasping problem. This plastic is thin and resilient and can easily collapse upon grasping--and, in many cases, the plastic is slippery due to the accumulated moisture. The weight of the full bottle also causes additional grasping problems especially for small children.
Because of the bottle design, there have been many instances where the bottle has slipped from the hand grip causing a spill, either when being poured or when the bottle is removed from or returned to the refrigerator.
In summary, to prevent spillage, it is usually necessary to use two hands to hold and pour from the bottle, especially when the bottle is full. When using both hands, it is impossible to steady the cup to prevent the cup from toppling when being filled.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention however, the following U.S. patents were considered related:
______________________________________ U.S. PAT. NO. INVENTOR ISSUED ______________________________________ 4,627,546 Carranza 9 December 1986 4,486,043 Rais 4 December 1984 4,379,578 Schuler 12 April 1983 3,177,025 Short 6 April 1965 ______________________________________
The Carranza patent discloses a flexible detachable handle and carrier for a plastic bottle. The device consists of a single two-ended piece of flat flexible material that attaches on its upper end to the bottle neck and on its lower end to the bottle bottom. Between the two ends of the material is formed a hand hold for carrying the bottle. The upper end of the device, features two partially overlapping nonconcentric openings. The first opening slips over the bottle neck and collar and the second snaps around the neck when the handle is tugged.
The Rais patent discloses a reuseable plastic bottle handle that allows the bottle to be lifted and manipulated to pour the contents of the bottle. The handle includes an extended upper section and a lower section. The upper end of the upper section has a hook-like projection that clamps to one side of the bottle's neck. The lower end of the lower section has a prong that is inserted between a cup-like base and the exterior wall of the bottle. Thus, the two ends secure the handle to the bottle.
The Schuler patent discloses a reuseable bottle holder adapted for use on bottles having a flange at the neck of the bottle. The holder has a locking position on its upper end that fits into and locks to the neck of the bottle by friction when the handle is extended outwardly. The bottom portion of the handle consists of a circular opening that fits around the lower end of the bottle.
Between the upper and lower portions is a handle portion that allows the bottle to be held.
The Short patent discloses a spring clip handle that is readily attached to, or detached from, a gas cylinder. The handle has on its upper-end a spring clip having parallel legs that grip the tubular neck of the cylinder. The lower end of the handle has a larger curved clip that attaches and grips the bottom of the cylinder.